I need to know
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Songfic, Jet asks Katara something he needs to know. Song Marc Anthony I need to know. Jetara fic R


Summary: Jet and Katara do a dance and Jet needs to know something. Songfic featuring the song "I need to know," by Marc Anthony. It's after Lake Laogai and Jet is healed because I'm starting to believe that he's not dead!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar capuche?

The two of them stared at each other one had a grin on his face and removed the grass from his mouth. The other stared at him and felt out of place in her outfit which showed off her legs.

They were at a festival, and music was being played as people were dancing. She gulped a bit as he walked towards her. He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her into a dance with his confident grin. She looked for Sokka and Aang but show no sign of them. She could hear Smellerbee give out a cat call and Longshot clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Katara, there's something I need to know." Said Jet as he playfully pulled her into the center as the two were in the center of the floor and eyes were on them. The two then started dancing and much to her surprise he started singing.

_They say around the way you've asked for me_

_There's even talk about you wanting me_

His hand went to her thigh and she flushed a deep red.

_Girl I must admit that's what I wanna hear_

_But that's just talk until you take me there oh_

Jet spinned her around a couple of times and continued singing their bodies moving as one as she started dancing with him.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
wondering if you're ever gonna take me there ___

Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
_(Don't leave me all alone)  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go _

Jet and Katara continued there dance and there was a couple of cheers from the crowd. Katara felt his hot breath against her neck and his hand running up and down her back as she shaked her hips enticingly at him teasing him to come get her.

_Cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

_I need to know  
__(Don't leave me all alone)  
I need to know  
__(Don't leave me all alone)  
__Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

Jet dipped her and put his face inches from hers as his hand caressed her face he still had that same grin but she could see in his eyes fire and desire. For a moment she thought he was gonna kiss her right in front of the crowd.

_My every thought is of this being true_

_It's getting harder not to think of you_

Jet's hands slowly went up her body, near her chest as she gasped aloud she didn't think he'd be this bold. Jet pulled her up and wrapped a arm around her waist and he song in a whisper like voice.

_Girl, I'm exactly where I want to be_

_The only things I need is you here with me oh_

Katara pulled away from him and spun and with one mischievous grin at him dared him to dance with her which he gladly obliged.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here_

_Wondering if your ever gonna take me back_

_(Girl don't leave me all alone)_

The two continued their dance each moving perfectly in unison with each other as if they had spent months practicing when actually this was just their first time dancing with one another.

_Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know _

_(Don't leave me all alone)  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go _

Jet and Katara moved with grace and unison with one another as the entire crowd watching them cheering the two on.

Katara brought her back to him and brought her hand up to caress his hair and he wrapped a arm around her waist as their faces were inches apart and the two stood there in perfect harmony as the music started coming to a halt as Jet finished singing.

_Cause I need to know_

_(Don't leave me all alone)_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

_(Don't leave all alone)  
__I need to know  
__I need to know  
__Tell me baby girl cause I need to know!_

Those who watched the two clapped as the two stood there brown eyes meeting blue as they looked over each other with desire and love.

"I need to know Katara, I need to know, tell me cause I need to know Katara, do you love me as I love you?" He song in a whisper which only she could hear.

"Yes,"

Their lips met as the onlookers cheered for them and it just so happened to be right in front of a stunned Sokka and Aang while Toph stood there with an amused expression on her face.

(Way to go Sugar Queen)

SW200: So how was it? I hope it was good. R&R please!


End file.
